Bride of the soul
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yeah never done this before, so pelase be nice. I suck at summarys. Jim and Spock, so if you don't like don't read. Jim is about to be wed for a politcal aliance or is he?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing; I just borrowed them for a while. I've never written this pair before or in this world before so be nice if things are not perfect. I have dyslexia; I've done my best with spelling and grammar. It's gone through two checkers. I have no beta; I seem to constantly lose them. Warnings of angst, drama and man on man love here at the start. If you don't like that then don't read this.

Bride of the soul.

Chapter one:

Spock who was the master at suppressing all emotions, found it hard to stop the unmannered snort which escaped him when he heard from Uhura that captain Kirk was getting married. "The captain is the last person who would ever get married, as far as I was aware he was not even in a relationship that was of that nature."

Uhura's stared at the taller male with complete surprise, before she spoke to him once more. "Then he hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Ah, I think you best ask the captain about his marriage, I only mentioned it because I thought you would have been informed."

With that the lady in question walked away, the Vulcan followed her to the bridge, were he found all to be normal the captain was in place and if his forth coming nuptials weighed on his mind the blonde man showed it not at all. The dark haired man contemplated the fact that Uhura might have been in error about her previous statement, however he felt that the likely hood of an error on her part was in the Vulcan's estimation was minimal.

Spock decided to wait until both himself and the Captain were off duty before talking to him about what he had been told by Uhura. It was not until three days later however that Spock and the blond man were both off duty at the same time. The dark haired Vulcan made his way to the door of the other man's room, he made his presence outside known and the Captain answered. "Come in."

The dark haired man entered the rooms, it took a few moment for the other man to finish reading the sheet of paper before him, the blond then signed it and looked up to see who had entered. At the sight of Spock standing in his quarters Jim raised both brows at him, before addressing his first officer. "Yes Commander, what is it?"

"I am sorry to trouble you Captain but Lieutenant Uhura seems to be under the impression that you will be getting married soon."

A light blush spread over Jim's face but he answered the question. "Yes this is so."

Spock merely raised one eyebrow at his Captain, before speaking once more. "I did not know that you were in a relationship that would lead to your union with someone."

"Ah, yes well I have been in love with the same person for some while now. They however do not feel the same love for me and it is not them I am going to wed. Yes I know that's illogical, but so too is loving someone who does not love you back, we are currently on root to Verdius it will take a week to get there. I am sure you have heard of the race there, the Jethones are new to the federation but have proven to be worthy as traders thus far. The federation is sending me there because their prince has expressed an interest in having me as his life partner. I have neither accepted nor denied this suite I cannot even do so until I set foot on the planet and am asked by their priestess. Before you ask no I don't know what the questions are I tried looking it up but Jethones are about as forth coming with such practises as your own race is. The federation has given me a month as apparently the crematory of marriage there is lengthy."

"So you do not wish this union, you wish to be with this other person. You are correct captain I find your situation highly illogical. Have you decided what you will do?"

Jim sighed and flopped back in his chair. "I will probably accept, mainly because I will never know the love of the one I love and Starfleet have said I can continue to serve if I wish to."

"This lady you care for..."

"Spock, the prince of the planet is interested in me surely you must know what that means?"

"The one you love is male and he has no feelings for you at all."

"Correct on all counts Spock."

The Vulcan let his dark eyes fall back onto the Captain. "You are sure that he does not care for you."

"Yes, very. Besides that is the fact he has a girlfriend."

"Ah. That does make matters more complicated for you."

"Indeed, we will be on Verdius for about a month, if that is all commanders?"

"Yes Captain that is all." Jim watched the Vulcan leave; he was pleased with how well he had managed to contain what he felt for the other male. Falling in love with Spock had certainly not been on the cards for him, but it had happened. Jim had expected this feeling for the other man to pass as his previous fancies had but it had not, instead the love he felt for the Vulcan had grown instead. The blonde was more than aware that his first officer was as straight as they came; the countless times he seemed to find him and Uhura kissing proved that much.

The blonde had become very adept at hiding what he felt and making sure not to touch the Vulcan, knowing that he like all others of his kind were touch telepaths meant he was very careful when the Captain did have to touch him to make sure that his thoughts were very neutral.

Jim had read as much as he could about the Jethones, and their culture which was quiet complicated. During this study he did discover one thing about his forth coming wedding if the blond captain were to accept, he would be the bride. It was stated in the information he could find that between same sex couples this was the roll reserved for the one who has been the one to receive the proposal. However the little information on the weddings of the culture left the blond man wondering what he would be dressed in for the ceremony, and what married life might be like.

Spock meanwhile had returned to his room, he sat on the edge of the bed; his mind was filled with the information which the captain had imparted to him. The Vulcan found himself puzzling over who it was the Captain, who appeared to be such a flirt and lady's man could really be in love with under his deceptive mask. No one readily presented them as the one that the Captain clearly loved so deeply, the Vulcan decided to pay closer attention to the other man from now on, in order to try to ascertain from his behaviour whom this mystery person might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The dark haired man had little joy over the next week on discovering any more about the man the blonde was in love with. Despite making sure to observe the Captain closely nothing really seemed any different from normal in his behaviour whilst on board the ship. Spock also made time to study more about the Jethones, he found just as the captain said that the ceremony of marriage was something that they talked about little accept for not calling it marriage instead they referred to it as the union of souls and that weddings were lengthy, but the document did not explain why this was the case. Spock found this lack of information on this union of souls not to his liking and hoped that he would be able to fill in some of these details when they arrived on Verdius.

At the end of the week they arrived at Verdius it was a mostly green planet with very little in the way of seas or oceans, it was orbited by three moons, the yellow moon was the largest it was called Belka, the smallest was the pink moon named Areshia and white moon was the medium of the moons and was referred to as Jerina. All the names of these moons were taken from the goddesses that the Jethones believed resided on each one.

As dawn arrived on the planet, Kirk beamed down, with Spock, Sulu, McCoy and Uhura in attendance. A party of Jethones were waiting for their arrival; respectfully the party save for one woman bowed to Jim. This being Spock's first encounter with these beings he took them in, skin that was very, very pale, their eyes were gem like colours, bright greens, blues, reds and purples. Their hair was all blond, not one of them had another colour, and they all wore long flowing robes which were in the same bright colours as their eyes. The women's robes were longer, they flowed out onto the floor behind them and more ornate with billowing sleeves. The men's on the other hand were shorter falling only to the floor with closer fitting sleeves, yet both sexes robes were ornate embroidered. The Vulcan was unused to such ostentation in clothing and could not find a logical reason behind this style of dress save to impress.

The lady who had not power to Jim moved forward, she worse robes of a brilliant amethyst to match her eyes; they were heavily embroidered with gold. She move to stand directly opposite the captain, her eyes were kind as she addressed the blond man formally. "I am Jurila the high priestess and you are Lord Jim."

"I am lady." He bowed to her politely.

"You have come here to join, with our prince, in mind, body heart and soul?"

"I have lady."

"Is your heart free to do so? Is there no other that resides in your heart?" This question was asked with a great seriousness.

"My heart...It has loved the same man for some time."

"I see, this love can be removed from you but as tradition demands this can only be done at the wedding. The tradition also states that this one your heart loves has the next nine days to declare himself then you will be prepared for your wedding at which his last opportunity will be present and if he does not come forward you will be joined to our prince. Do you agree Captain of the Enterprise?"

"Yes I agree."

With a nod she smiled at him. "Come this way, I shall show you and those with you to your rooms." The party followed along behind the priestess, soon they came to the great golden coloured castle, and the lady took them inside and to a set of rooms. "Now before you enter you should know, the Uhura will be seen as your sister and mother and will be aloud as a constant companion through the whole ritual. Lady Uhura please take no offence if our people look at you strangely, it is simply that your looks are extremely exotic to us, as are yours Lord Spock. Dr McCoy your presence we totally understand, what we cannot eat those with you may not be able to, as a man of health we know you wish to take care of those with you. You lord Spock and Lord Sulu will be seen as his brothers and protectors, there will be those who as part of the tradition of marriage will question Lord Jim's fitness for marriage it will be up to you two to defend his honour."

The rest of the part gave nods of understanding. "Please rest for a while, there will be a great feast in your honour tonight and you will be able to meet your feature husband and his family. Then we thought that over the next few days you may wish to see the sights of the planet, as your people love to explore new worlds."

Jim turned to the priestess and bowed to her politely. "Thank you for all, your help today lady."

"You are welcome Lord Jim. When it is time for the feast someone will come to get you and your companions and take you to the feast hall." With one last nod, to him and his companions the lady walked away.

Jim turned, he walked in the rooms followed by the four members of his crew, the main room was large, it was decorated in greens and gold, off of it were four bedrooms, and as Jim soon discovered each had a bathroom of its own. The main room offered a view out of the castle into the verdant garden, there were book shelves round the room, and chess was set up on one of the tables along with drafts and cards. It was obvious these games had been placed in here by the Jethones out of respect for their other worldly visitors. The seats were plush, covered in golden fabrics; there were two large sofas and four arm chairs.

Uhura went to freshen up; McCoy went over to the fruit bowl and began scans working out what they could eat safely. Jim sat by the window and looked at the view, his blue eyes lost in thought. Spock looked at the blond man, before turning to the books wondering if they might tell them anything more on what to expect over the next few days. The Vulcan selected a few volumes from the shelves, before setting down into one of the golden chairs to peruse the information they contained.

It was the early evening when a young man came to their rooms, politely he lead the party to the great dining hall, Jim and his companions were shown to their seats. The prince was the first to come over to Jim, the tall broad shouldered man bowed politely to him and then spoke to the other man. "I am Prince Jethren."

"It is a pleasure to meet you person to person for the first time your highness."

"Likewise Lord Jim, these are my three sisters, Jetha, Jethor and Jethum. This is my mother Jethoran and my father Jetholen."

"It is an honour to meet you all. I am Jim; these are my companions Dr McCoy, Uhura, Spock and Sulu."

"We are pleased to meet you Lord Jim and your friends; we hope you will enjoy the meal." The queen said to him with a truly friendly smile.

"I understand you are to take a tour of the city tomorrow." The blond lady said with interest.

"Yes this is so."

The queen turned another kind smile on Jim and spoke to him again. "Well if you have time the day after I would be honoured to accompany your party to the bazaar to help you being looking for your bridal gown. I mean no insult to you lady Uhura, but Jim is to be a royal bride and I want to offer my assistance in this matter."

"I would be most grateful lady." Uhura said to the queen with grace.

That night when Jim and the others had retired to bed Spock sat looking out of the window at the three moons, though Vulcan's did not need much sleep but the dark haired man was sure he would not have been able to rest any way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The next day dawned bright and clear, the captain and his companions were taken on a tour of the various sights of the city. They all enjoyed the day, the art, the buildings, the vast parks and gardens it was all beautiful. As they went the crew made sure to take down plenty of details about the world for the federation databases. Uhura was really having a great time getting to grips with the local language and Jim had to say that she seemed to be learning it very quickly.

Another night passed, as promised the queen came to meet them for the second day. With herself Jim and Uhura at the front the party went to the bazaar. This turned out to be a lively bustling place full of colour, sights and exotic smells. Jethoran took them through the various stalls, to the side were the permanent shops were situated in the shade of the colonnaded walk ways which ran round the periphery of the bazaar.

They were soon inside a shop, which was stacked to the ceiling with bolts of material, which seemed to come in ever imaginable shade, and all sorts of partners and mixtures of colours. A lady in bright forest green rushed forward, she bowed politely to the party and then spoke. "Welcome to our shop."

"Good morning Thjia, this is Lord Jim he is to be the bride of my son Prince Jethren, we have come here to look for the fabrics for his wedding costume."

"Ah and what a lovely bride he will make the prince too. Have you seen a royal wedding costume yet Lord Jim?" Thjia asked him curiously.

Jim shook his head and answered her truthfully. "No not yet."

Thjia looked to the queen. "I believe it may be advisable to perhaps show Lord Jim your one lady so he has some idea of what one looks like. However we can at least start with the fabrics you wish to use, are there any colours you wish to have Lord Jim?"

"Are there any colours which would be deemed inappropriate for a wedding, I do not wish to give offence, or be somehow in the eyes of the people wishing bad luck on the union into which I shall enter."

Both the owner of the shop and the queen smiled at Jim, they were obviously both glad he was taking this so seriously. "Orange, pink, copper, shades of brown and purple are all colours which are not used in weddings. It is believed that Orange deems the union to be doomed to have no offspring. Pink it is said means the bride and groom will fall out. Copper is thought to cause the couple to split not long after the wedding. Browns are all roughly the same that their children will die young and purple is believed to just be unlucky when worn to a wedding." Thjia told Jim carefully and seriously.

The star ship captain nodded in understanding of this, his eyes began to comb the fabrics. "What about that shimmering blue?"

"Ah you have a good eye Lord Jim." The owner pulled the bolt out and showed it to Jim properly."This would make a good under layer. It should go over a white first robe, I recommend this fabric." She put the blue on a table and brought over a snow white fabric which was light but non transparent.

"That looks perfect. What should go over these two?"

"Ah whichever third colour you wish to use, then it is the embroidered layer which will be done on a colour you chose with the remaining two colours. Lastly is the gauze layer which will be the train and the veiling. The head vale will be held on with a headdress, which I am sure the queen will help you to shop for also. We will make the sashes for the layers small then one wide sash to go over it made of some of each of the fabrics."

Jim listened closely to the ladies words, as he looked at the blue he realised it was close to the colour of Spock's science uniform top, with a slight smile to himself the blonde man began to scan the shelf's for the right kind of golden fabric. Eventually his eyes settled on it, Jim pointed to the roll of fabric and turned to Thjia. "Can I see that one?"

"Of cause you may Lord Jim." She had the fabric brought down and placed it next to the blue and white.

"I think that's perfect, what do you think your highness?" Jim asked the queen.

"Yes, that is a lovely combination, it will highlight your blue eyes and goes well with your blond hair. We need to decide what kind of embroidery would suite you; do you have the pattern book ready Thjia?""

"Yes your highness I do have it ready." Thjia brought out a large red leather bound book and set it on the table with the fabric opening it carefully. "Every animal is symbolic."

Uhura, Jim and Jethoran, spent a long time going over the book and choosing animals, occasionally calling on Spock and Sulu to render their options also. Once the correct thirty animals were chosen they handed the book back to the shop's owner, Jim then went to the changing room to be measured, once this was completed they were told to come back in two days for the white under robes fitting and at this they left the shop and returned back to the palace.

The queen took Jim and his companions to see her wedding costume. As they entered the room the blonde man and the rest of the party stopped dead, Spock wondered what was wrong they were all staring at something. The Vulcan looked across the room his brows rose; in the glass case before him was a long robe in greens and silvers, it was in the several layered form that the seamstress had been talking about. The headdress meant that most of the brides face was concealed completely by the heavy fabric. The long gauze layer floated out behind the outfit, the sleeves belled out and would only reveal the fingertips. He could only compare it historically to the cloths of the ancient Chinese cultures, of perhaps the Han dynasty in era.

"Oh it's beautiful." Uhura said softly to the queen.

"Thank you my dear. What do you think Lord Jim?"

The man in question took a deep breath and then looked at her. "I think it's going to look wonderful on me."

"I agree Lord Jim. I notice you have been growing your hair out Lord Jim, so you will not look so out of place at the wedding."

He smiled at her. "Yes, the doctor has been helping me with the correct medication."

Spock blinked then looked again at his captain realising that his blond hair was pulled back in a small pony tail which hung between his shoulders. "How long are you planning to grow your hair Jim?" Uhura asked him curiously.

"I was thinking to my waist, I can always put it up at work, I ran that idea past the federation they said if I wore it back at work they would not object."

With a gentle smile the queen spoke. "It has been a long day, might I suggest the hot pools and a good night's rest."

"Yes that does sound good. Thank you for your help today." The blue eyed man said to her gratefully.

Taking Jethorans advice they went to the hot pools, Jim sank into the water letting out a sigh, a short moment later Spock joined him, sitting down carefully on the ledge under the water and looked across at his captain. "Today was most intriguing."

"Indeed, it was. I have to admit that I am feeling a little frightened at the moment but at the same time I know that I will marry the prince because the one I love will never realise I care for him, so the fear is illogical."

"Yes you said before he will not realise, but from what you have said I can see why logically without some form of word or encouragement you might not wish to say anything."

Jim let out another sigh and his eyes met Spock's. "I don't know what to do about him but soon it won't matter my body my heart my soul and mind will forget him and I'll belong completely to another." This said the blonde man climbed out of the pool, turned his back on Spock and stalked out very clearly upset.

Jim changed back into his clothes before returning to the rooms, he went to his bedroom, shut the door and went to sleep early, trying to banish thoughts of the Vulcan from his mind as swiftly as possible so that he could sleep.

Spock mean while lay back in the hot soothing water; he let his thoughts drift back over the words of the captain and then his sudden departure. The Vulcan found it highly illogical that the captain would truly not tell this man he obviously felt so bonded to that this was the case before he was no longer able to. The dark haired man hated to admit it, but he was also growing more curious as to whom this mystery man might be, Spock had the feeling that it wouldn't matter if he asked the other they would not tell him who this person was. It appeared that it would be far more beneficial to use his time by setting his mind to the task of working out this mystery, Spock was keenly aware that he had he very little to start solving this puzzle with but still he would try.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The third day was spent once again with the queen, she helped Jim to design his headpiece and the jewellers and metal workers got to work. It was during this third day that the first attack on Jim's character as a bride took place. A couple of the nobles came up to him and started to mock him for his shorter hair, Sulu and Spock quickly stepped in seeing the men off efficiently.

The fourth, fifth and sixth days were all spent with Jim trying on his quickly developing wedding costume. Both Sulu and Spock were evicted for the trying on, the two men were happy to leave Jim and the twittering women to the fittings. Sulu looked at the Vulcan standing beside him outside the shop and spoke. "The idea of the captain getting married like this makes me a little uncomfortable."

"It is his choice."

"Not really, I and the rest of the crew know that, just as much as we know who he really loves."

Spock's dark brows rose at those words. "Everyone knows?"

"Oh yes, the captain didn't have to say a word, the looks the way he acts round him it's easy to see, well maybe not for you but for humans it is very easy."

The Vulcan's dark brows went up again. "What do you mean it might not be easy for me to tell? Is it because I am Vulcan and not desiring of emotions that you think I cannot see them in others?"

Sulu shook his head. "No commander, I simply mean that this has been going on so long, that you probably think it is just part of the Captains nature."

"This person he loves has clearly affected the Captain in a much greater way than I anticipated."

"It is a love which is far stronger than any of us gave the Captain the credit for being able to feel."

"Yet he would give it up, all because he cannot have this other man. It is no wonder the captain seems confused and hurt by the situation he finds himself in. He hopes in vain that the man he loves will realise he cares and knows at the same time he will not."

"Yes, it is hard on him. To say the one he cares for is emotionally inept only begins to cover it. At least the people of this world recognize the captains bond to this man. They have been willing to give him this time, in case the other man realises and for out captain to get used to the idea of losing his love and becoming married."

Spock fell silent absorbing the information Sulu had just imparted. As Jim exited the shop, the dark haired Vulcan noticed his eyes rest on him for a moment before he pulled them almost forcefully away and Spock was puzzled by this action on the other man's part. The Vulcan was to be denied the chance to analyse what this action meant as another party of people questioning Jim's fitness to marry the prince arrived.

By the time Sulu and Spock had dealt with these men, but when the dark haired male turned back towards the captain whatever had been in the eyes of the blonde was long gone, which left the Vulcan a lot more puzzled than he would have ever liked to admit.

Spock spent that afternoon puzzling things over in his logical mind, Sulu had give away that the person the captain loved was in the other mans words 'emotionally inept'. The Vulcan had a hard time thinking of many male members of the crew of the Enterprise who would fall into this particular category. The dark haired man could in fact only think of one person on the crew that fitted the comment that Sulu had made and that was himself.

The mind of the Vulcan almost came to a halt, when had Jim fallen in love with him, why had the other man fallen in love with him of all people. Spock spent the night thinking, his mind and memory turning over the events that had occurred during these last few days and on the way to this strange world. He realised Jims love had been there in a million small gestures, lots of looks and small things that Spock had missed or thought of as insignificant. The question for him was did he feel the same way for Jim.

When Jim met the others on the morning of the seventh day he noticed that Spock did not look quiet right, he was fairly sure that no one else had noticed but Jim was very sure that something was defiantly not right with the Vulcan this morning. The blonde captain wanted to ask the other man if something was wrong but knew better than to do so, it was most probable that he would be told that he was being illogical.

So instead at the head of his party Jim went to meet the king and the queen who took the blonde and his companions to the high temple, they carefully walked the blonde captain round the large circular building, they pointed out where when he entered the temple the priestess would stand to meet him. They showed them were the witnesses would stand, then to were Jim would bath the day before the wedding to begin cleansing himself for his new husband. They moved onto the place before the main alter, where the blonde would be handed over by those he chose to represent his mother and father to the prince. It was not hard for the captain to make his choice he decided that Uhura was to represent his mother, and Dr McCoy was to be his father for the day.

Jim was informed of what would take place during the ritual, when his headdress would be removed, what words would be said when, the time at which he would drink the sacred water and forget his old love completely and come to instantly love the prince truly and the same would of cause be done for the prince. Then they would walk from the temple proceeded by the priestess who would be scattering petals before them so to little their path with joy and children which the prince would carry for them.

It was towards the end of this seventh day that the third and final attack on Jim's fitness to wed was made, as with the other two which had come before it Spock and Sulu took care of the situation quickly and efficiently. This being the third time they all knew that these traditional attacks would now be over as the scared three had been honoured.

The eighth day was honoured as a day of rest for Jim, as the ninth day was to be a hectic one, Jim however was finding it hard to relax. Uhura shot the nervous man a look of understanding and then spoke to him. "You are not going to be fit for tomorrow at this rate."

"I know but I'm so nervous."

"That's understandable considering the situation. Why don't you try a walk in the gardens, it might help you to unwind."

"Good idea." Jim left the rooms, he went down into the garden, and he sat beneath a large tree, crossed his legs, listened to the sounds of the trees and admired the view.

It was in this same position several hours later that Spock found his captain, carefully the Vulcan lowered himself onto the grass beside the other man and looked at him. As if Jim had sensed him the blue eyes blinked once and came he came back from where ever he had been and the blonde turned to look at his companion. "Hello Spock what brings you here?"

"It was growing late and you had been gone some time."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. I can see now though that the sun is getting low so I suppose I should be heading back, tomorrow is going to be my finally fitting and the bath of purification."

"Yes a long and important day, it is their fore logical that you make sure to rest."

"Thank you for pointing that out Spock."

"You are welcome Jim."

The captain closed his eyes and let out a breath. This drew the Vulcan's dark brown eyes to him; it was as if using the captain's name had somehow caused him pain. "I am sorry Captain, did calling you Jim offended you?"

"No, it is just that you would pick now to call me Jim, despite my trying to get you to do so for years. I wondered what it would sound like and now I know."

"Why would you wonder something like that captain? It is illogical."

Jim couldn't help but smile sadly at the other man. "As you so often say humans are illogical beings." With that the blonde man stood up, Spock stood with him and together they walked back to the rooms. When they got there, Jim did not even say goodnight, he just walked into his rooms and shut the door behind him. Spock watched the blond man walk away, the Vulcan knew that it was not like the captain not to bid him goodnight, he did this despite the fact that Jim knew that Spock did not require much sleep. The Vulcan was loathed to admit to yet more emotions over this situation but he was worried about Jim and the ceremony to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

On the ninth day Spock, Jim, Uhura, McCoy and Sulu made their way to the cloths shop where Jim would try on the full outfit and any last adjustments would be made. Jim stepped into a large dressing room, the others watched the yards of fine fabrics being taken in, a full hour latter Jim called out to them. "I'm ready; I hope you are all prepared to see this."

"Oh come on out already Jim!" McCoy exclaimed in his usual peppery manor.

Slowly two of the shop girls came out they parted the curtains slightly and with the help of the owner of the shop and one of her other assistance Jim stepped out. Once he was fully into the shop, the two ladies dropped Jim's hands and stepped back so those present could see the full work of his wedding costume. A profound silence filled the room; no one seemed to know quite what to say to the man standing before them, and it was Jethoran who broke the silence first. "Lord Jim you look perfect."

Uhura went over; she knelt at the hem of the costume and gently pulled some of the gauzy over fabric into place. She sat back on her heals looking up beneath the long vale of fabric which completely concealed Jims face, the dark haired woman smiled up at the blond man. "You do look wonderful, can you see anything? Is it very heavy for you?"

"A little of the floor before me. The two guides will be there to help me on my way so all will be well. As for the weight yes, it is a little heavy but nothing I cannot cope with." With a slight nod to the captain Uhura rose from where she had been kneeling and went back to where she had been standing.

McCoy finally managed to find his voice. "It's quiet something Jim, especially the headpiece, it's rather what we would call oriental in style and yet with all those golden tendrils and sapphire flowers it's natural at the same time."

"Indeed that outfit is like a work of art." Sulu said in awe, his eyes devouring the details of the fine embroidery all picked out on the gold fabric beneath the gauze layer in bright sapphire blues and whites.

Spock remained silent, no one had really expected him to comment, and after all he most likely found this type of dress highly illogical. Most of the party jumped with surprise therefore when the Vulcan stepped forward, he circled round Jim once, and then came to stand before him and said. "The workman ship is indeed very fine. It makes you appear as a bride should but at the same time it is distinctly you."

"Thank you Spock... I think that was meant to be a compliment." The blond man said his voice shaking slightly.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the man standing hidden but beautiful before him and spoke again. "Yes Jim it was a compliment." As the dark haired man looked down at the slightly shorter man he could just make out his finger tips at the bottom of the sleeves and Spock noticed they were shaking, he assumed this was nervousness which humans were said to suffer with before a big event such as marriage.

Spock found that he was not sure what to do in this situation, he let his eyes go to Uhura then back to the hand, the woman followed his gaze swiftly she went to the side of the captain and took one of his hands in hers. "You're going to be fine Jim." She assured him gently.

"Ah nerves." The queen said with an indulgent smile. "I got them myself before I married the king, it's such a big commitment. You will be fine Lord Jim trust me."

"Thank you, Jethoran. May I ask how do I put the vale back? I assume the groom will but I'd like to know how just in case I need to for any reason."

"Of cause, let me show you." The queen walked over took Jims hands and guided them up to the vale. "Now, take this part and hook it back on the two parts of the headdress on each side." The queen stepped away.

Jim carefully followed her instructions bringing the vale up and carefully hooking it as she had said to. Spock watched this motion and as Jims face came into view a strange feeling stirred in him, the Vulcan tried to repress it but he wasn't sure what it was so the repression was difficult. This feeling was hot, possessive and at the same him warm and kind. Then realisation dawned it was a feeling which he had been told about as a child, this had to be the rare emotion his father had felt for his mother love. Spock blinked at his own conclusion, he found it illogical that he should somehow have fallen in love with his captain, or at least have fallen in love with him without noticing. The again his father had warned him that when it came to love it was at best an unpredictable emotion, as he had not set out to love Spock's mother but rarely for their kind had done so any way.

Even his mother had told him that the emotion of love was very strong and rather surprising; this was because it could come to you quite unexpectedly. Spock also knew that unlike most Vulcan's he had not been betrothed as his mother and father had believed, that he should have a chance to find a love of his own. "This is indeed illogical."

Every one turned to look at the Vulcan, Spock realised he had spoke that aloud and the tips of his ears took on a slight green tinge of embarrassment. "Forgive me I was commenting on my own thoughts. The cloths make such a difference and I find it illogical that they should."

The two women smiled indulgently at the Vulcan. "Ah Lord Spock, cloths can cause all sorts of reactions. It may also be that you are now realising that your captain is getting married and this change somehow upsets your balance. If you are ready Lord Jim you can change from that and we can go to the bathing pool were the ritual can begin so you will be purified ready to be wed tomorrow."

"Of cause I will go and change out of this." Jim glided back to the changing room, the curtains closed and sometime later he emerged in his usual captain's uniform.

Together the party made their way to the temple, the women left the party and the men went to were the pool was and they left Jim to get out of his clothes. "You can observe now." The blond mad said as tradition dictated.

Together the four men turned, Jim were a simple short black pair of shorts, he was stood waist deep in the water. The pool was quite large, Jim pushed off the side and swam round it slowly allowing himself to relax a little. Then after a while blond man felt relaxed enough to duck under the water, he came up with the clear liquid tracking down over his skin making a fine show of his fit body. McCoy found the large white towel that had been placed at the edge of the pool he unfolded it and held it out for Jim.

Slowly the blond captain came out of the pool, Spock found his eyes lingering on the almost naked form of his captain, he realised he was dinking in this sight like a man starved. The Vulcan tried to look away but was only able to look away and restore his usual passive demeanour when Jim had the large white towel wrapped firmly round his form.

With this part of the ritual over, the party from the Enterprise went back to their rooms to rest for the next day. As soon as they arrived there the Vulcan retired to his room; he knew that he needed to decide what to do about both his feelings for Jim, as well as the other man's feelings for him not and what was going to occur tomorrow. Spock sat on the floor of his room to meditate, but he was not able to concentrate on the meditation, he found that his thoughts kept going back to Jim and the wedding.

The Vulcan found that did not want to lose Jim, he did not want his blue eyed man loving another... Jim was his, but his what? The word his mind supplied was T'hy'la... friend, brother and lover, this covered all the things Jim was to him but Spock knew it was more than that, his Katra was yearning for him and the Vulcan found he wanted his mind wanted to be at one with Jim's. It was in this moment that Spock understood he had made the decision about himself and Jim long ago he just had not realised until now that Jim was his and he did not want the blonde man to belong to any one else but him.

Spock let out a possessive growl in a low pitch, this action surprised him, the dark eyes of the Vulcan flew open, he stood up quickly and left his room to find the blue eyed captain. As Spock came out of his room he found the person that he was looking for in the main room, Jim stood quietly looking out of the window looking up at the moons and stars. "Jim."

The blonde haired blue eyed man turned to face the other man. "Yes Spock?" As he spoke his confusion at the sight of the Vulcan was very obvious.

Quickly dark eyed man crosses the room, he stood before the blonde and looked down even in the darkness, he knew those eyes so very well. "I am sorry."

"Spock what would you need to apologise to me for?" Jim asked him even more confused than he had been before.

Spock found for once in his life words eluded him, instead he settled for no words and instead he simply extended his fingers towards the other man for a Vulcan kiss. Jim's eyes widened, but he returned the gesture, with a rarely seen smile Spock placed his other arm round the shorter mans waist and pulled him closer. "I am so very sorry I did not realise, I should have, you love me and I love you. Please forgive me, my nature as a Vulcan has meant that I have taken far too much time to realise that I had emotions for you and what they were."

The eyes of the shorter man widened at this clearly heartfelt confession from the normally staid Vulcan. "Spock..." This was all he managed to say before the raven haired man leant in and kissed him strongly. Jim murmured into the kiss, wrapping his arms round the taller man and surrendering to him as he never had to any other man. Spock broke the kiss, he swept the captain off his feet into his rooms and then carried him into his room.

When the next morning broke the Queen came to wake the man who would marry her son and felt the link instantly, she knew that the deep love Jim had held was now returned and the bond of the soul between these two would be unbreakable, the queen smiled to herself, she was glad that the blond man finally had the one he truly wanted. Jethoran left the rooms; she went to talk to her husband.

When Jim and Spock rose and went into the main room of their quarters they found the king and queen were waiting for them after a long discussion the trade agreement would stand, Jim would not marry the prince but the two royals did insist that Spock and Jim were married on the planet before they left. It was the queen explained this desire. "You both share a link now of a deep abiding love, it is soul deep, so we would be honoured to wed you both here."

Jim smiled at Spock. "What do you say my love shall we marry before we leave?"

The dark eyed Vulcan turned to look at the man he shared his soul and thoughts with and truly smiled. "I would be honoured to marry you before we go back to space."

The ceremony that had been planned went forward, however there had been a change in groom, who stood waiting at the altar dressed in a set of smart Vulcan robes. Spock notice the crew seemed happier about this arrangement, then the previous one. His attention was drawn to the end of the aisle when gasps started to issue from the crew, Spock looked down and allowed himself a small smile at the sight of Jim in the wedding robes which had been made for him, as Jim had decided he was being lead in by Uhura and McCoy.

Jim came to a halt beside Spock, the Vulcan was aware that Jim had no idea if he were really there. Uhura took the Vulcan's left hand and carefully placed the smaller man's into his, Jim closed his fingers round the hand and Spock did the same. The dark haired man felt Jims hands stop shaking as he felt their minds link, the dark haired man drew back the vale and before either were really aware of it they were married. Spock looked to his husband, Jim smiled back to at him and together they walked back down the aisle and into their future together.


End file.
